Однажды 20 лет спустя
by tinka1976
Summary: Автор идеи Orla Dark. Иногда одна короткая встреча меняет очень многое. Бывает, что и всю жизнь.


**Автор идеи Orla Dark**

...

...

«Дело № 263841», - было написано на папке.

«Монстр совершил очередную кровавую расправу», - было написано в заголовках утренних газет.

Об этом деле знал каждый житель Нью-Йорка. И не боялись разве только одинокие, вроде молодого детектива Горацио Кейна. Монстр охотился исключительно за семейными парами с детьми, убивая родителей на глазах у детей, а потом и самих детей, не оставляя свидетелей. Единственное, что могло изобличить его – семейные фотографии жертв, которые убийца забирал в каждом доме.

Кейн работал в отделе по расследованию убийств недавно, и, по мнению опытных детективов, дело подобного уровня было ему не по зубам. Он не спал ночами, снова и снова перебирая бумаги, опрашивал сотни людей – убийца оставался на свободе и продолжал убивать. Снова и снова. Старожилы отдела посмеивались над упрямством рыжеволосого новичка и качали головами, видя его страдания, когда убийца совершал очередное преступление.

«Он принимает все слишком близко к сердцу», - говорили они.

«Я знаю убийцу», - твердил он в ответ.

Фред Монаган подходил идеально, но доказать Горацио ничего не мог, а интуиция не могла послужить основанием для ордера на обыск дома. Других улик против Монагана не было.

Лилия Новак появилась в участке рано утром, крепко держа за руку сына. Короткие взъерошенные волосы, любопытный и настороженный взгляд. «Волчонок», - пронеслось в голове у Кейна.

- Простите, я не могла прийти раньше, муж был против, - тихо сказала Лилия.

- А что случилось теперь? – участливо поинтересовался Кейн, усаживая ее рядом.

- Сегодня он ушел, сказал, что пришлет бумаги на развод, - опустила глаза Лилия.

Горацио с сочувствием взглянул на мальчика. Тот с интересом изучал окружающую обстановку, глаза поблескивали при виде оружия и жетонов проходящих мимо полицейских. Чем же они заслужили это?

- Уверен, все будет хорошо, - сказал Кейн. – А что вы хотели сообщить?

- Я… - Лилия немного замялась, Горацио не торопил ее, просто внимательно смотрел в глаза, ожидая рассказа. – У меня есть некоторая информация по поводу этого жуткого дела, - кивнула она в сторону лежащих на его столе газет с кричащими заголовками. Горацио насторожился. Неужели?! – Понимаете, - продолжила Лилия, - я боюсь за Мэтта…

- Я понимаю, - мягко сказал Горацио, тоже переводя взгляд на мальчика. – Я постараюсь обеспечить вашу защиту. Если вы сможете выступить в суде, то вы попадете под программу защиты свидетелей, и сможете начать с Мэттом новую жизнь, в другом городе, под другими именами.

Лилия покивала, будто говоря, что она все это понимает, и это было одной из причин, которые помогли ей решиться.

- Дело в том, что я художница, - слегка смущенно улыбнулась она. – Я часто сижу на улице и рисую городские пейзажи. Два месяца назад я видела мужчину, выходящего из дома на Гросс-авеню. Он показался мне странным, поэтому я запомнила его лицо. Он что-то выбросил в мусорный бак неподалеку и ушел.

Горацио прищурился, вскинув взгляд на Лилию. В мусорном баке на Гросс-авеню нашли ремни со следами крови жертв.

- Вы можете описать этого человека? - осторожно спросил он. В животе нарастал холодок. – Какого он был роста, какие у него были волосы…

- Среднего роста, брюнет, - ответила Лилия и достала из сумочки сложенный листок. – Я художница, - слегка смущенно напомнила она.

Горацио взял листок, с трудом сдерживая дрожь в руках. Развернул его.

Фред Монаган, без сомнения. Он попался, теперь ордер у Кейна в руках. Лилия выступит в суде, и монстр получит по заслугам. То, что он натворил, однозначно потянет на смертную казнь. А Лилия с сынишкой начнут новую жизнь, с чистого листа.

...

Эйфория закончилась так же неожиданно, как и началась, когда, ворвавшись в дом Монагана, получив неопровержимые улики в виде семейных фотографий в письменном столе, вместо хозяина дома Горацио обнаружил лишь клочок бумаги с лаконичной надписью. «Им конец». Кейн стоял возле кухонного стола, сжимая эту бумажку, и чувствовал, как его начинает колотить дрожь. Этого не может быть! Лилия и Мэтт уже отправились на конспиративную квартиру в сопровождении федеральных агентов, программа заработала, Монаган не мог узнать…

Додумывал он уже в машине. Гнал на немыслимой скорости, будто его кто-то преследовал. В какой-то мере так оно и было, вот только оторваться от преследующих его мыслей не получалось. Горацио обещал им защиту и новую жизнь…

Дверь в квартиру была приоткрыта. Горацио вытащил пистолет, стиснул зубы и вошел, мысленно приготовившись к самому страшному. Его ожидания оправдались лишь наполовину – Лилия лежала, привязанная к батарее, лицо было в крови, блузка на груди тоже пропиталась кровью. Горацио пощупал пульс и не поверил сам себе – она была еще жива. Торопливо убрав пистолет в кобуру, он вызвал скорую и зажал рану на плече носовым платком.

- Держитесь, только держитесь, - бормотал Горацио, дергая узлы на тонких запястьях.

- Мэтт, - прошептала Лилия, очнувшись и пытаясь приподнять голову. – Мэтт! – Из ее глаз покатились слезы.

- Лежите, - придержал ее Горацио. – Я найду его.

Ему наконец удалось справиться с узлами, он прижал платок к плечу Лилии ее же рукой и, снова вынув пистолет, отправился осматривать квартиру в поисках мальчика. Мэтта нигде не было. Горацио смотрел везде – в шкафах, под кроватями, звал… В очередной раз проходя мимо монументального кресла в гостиной, он услышал шорох.

- Мэтт? – без особой надежды позвал он. За креслом было слишком мало места, чтобы там мог спрятаться восьмилетний ребенок, пусть даже такой невысокий и худой, как Мэтт. – Мэтт, это детектив Горацио Кейн, - предупредил Горацио, слегка отодвигая кресло и заглядывая в загороженный им угол. Оказывается, для смертельно перепуганного ребенка места там было вполне достаточно. Свернувшийся комком мальчик настороженно взглянул на Горацио, и тот против воли улыбнулся – сейчас Мэтт еще более обычного походил на волчонка. – Не бойся, - сказал Горацио, протягивая ему руку. – Все хорошо, пойдем со мной.

Мэтт взглянул на его встрепанные рыжие волосы и, видимо, признав, протянул руку, позволяя извлечь себя из убежища.

...

Всю дорогу от больницы, куда под надежной охраной поместили Лилию, до участка Мэтт молчал. Горацио не знал, о чем поговорить с ним, его опыт общения с детьми был не так уж велик. Он был слишком молод, чтобы заводить семью, а брат был не настолько моложе него, чтобы можно было сравнивать. К тому же, он чувствовал себя виноватым перед мальчиком.

- Будешь пиццу? – спросил Горацио, сообразив, что ребенка нужно покормить. Социальный работник должен был подъехать через пару часов.

- Угу, - оживился Мэтт.

- Что тебе принести, колу? – улыбнувшись, спросил Кейн, направляясь к автомату.

- Лучше холодный чай с лимоном, - поморщился мальчик.

- С пиццей? – изумился Горацио.

- Я странный? – исподлобья глянул на него Мэтт.

- Не больше, чем я, - усмехнулся Горацио. У кого-то рыжие волосы и имя известного писателя, а кто-то запивает пиццу холодным чаем с лимоном.

Мэтт оглядел его с ног до головы, улыбнулся углом рта и кивнул, мол, не возражаю против такого сравнения.

- Скоро все наладится, - подбодрил Горацио мальчика, когда они приступили к еде. Себе он тоже взял холодный чай с лимоном, решив попробовать, каково это на вкус. Необычно, но кола нравилась ему больше. – Станешь художником, как мама? – спросил он, решив, что такое нестандартное видение мира, скорее всего, найдет свое выражение именно в рисовании.

- Нет, - задумчиво покачал головой Мэтт. – Пожалуй, - он серьезно взглянул на Горацио, будто оценивая, можно ли ему доверить столь сокровенную информацию. – Пожалуй, я стану полицейским.

«Как ты», - добавил он про себя.

- Ну, тогда, возможно, мы еще встретимся, - ласково усмехнулся Горацио. Естественно, в возрасте Мэтта пережитое потрясение не могло не привести к такому решению. Завтра он увидит врачей, выхаживающих его мать, и решит стать врачом. А послезавтра – пожарным. Летчиком, ученым, ветеринаром… Неважно. Главное, этот мальчик сможет вырасти и жить, и радоваться жизни. И это – то, ради чего пошел в полицию Горацио Кейн.

...

_Майами, 20 лет спустя…_

Дело было серьезным, и вся команда криминалистов, включая лейтенанта Горацио Кейна, работала уже трое суток кряду. Смены никто не считал, домой уезжать даже и не думали. «Поймать монстра как можно быстрее», - было написано на лицах криминалистов. Короткие часы сна в комнате отдыха были исключительной заслугой лейтенанта, чуть ли не силком, в приказном порядке отправлявшего людей немного поспать под угрозой отстранения от работы.

Сам он устал до того, что уже не понимал, зачем вообще живет на свете, если не в силах сделать ничего, чтобы остановить кровавые расправы.

- Будете пиццу? - спросил Горацио остановившегося у кофейного автомата Делко и сонного Райана, только что поднявшего голову от подушки.

- Угу, - хором промычали парни. Эрик в последний раз спал больше суток назад, Райан проспал всего час после двух суток работы и, по всей видимости, считал, что этого вполне достаточно.

- Колу принести? – потирая переносицу, спросил Кейн. Сам он не ложился вообще.

Эрик молча кивнул, а Райан вдруг замялся, ероша и так встрепанные после сна волосы.

- Лучше холодный чай с лимоном, - попросил он.

- С пиццей? – рассмеялся Эрик.

Райан исподлобья взглянул на него и настороженно – на замершего в дверях Кейна.

Горацио опустил глаза, усмехнулся и снова взглянул на Райана, склонив голову набок. Полицейский, криминалист… Химик… «Как ты», - прочитал он тогда в глазах мальчишки, но не отнесся к этому серьезно. Кто знал…

- Тоже решил попробовать? – изумился Эрик, когда Кейн вернулся. – Или ты всегда пьешь холодный чай с лимоном с пиццей?

- Нет, - покачал головой Горацио, улыбаясь чему-то. – Пил однажды, лет двадцать назад, в Нью-Йорке. А сейчас захотелось кое-что вспомнить…


End file.
